botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Exam
The tragic story of six college students who find themselves suddenly, and without warning thrust into the eye of the storm that is The World of Darkness. 'Characters' Generation is as normal. Attributes 6/4/3 Abilities 13/9/5 Backgrounds 5 Virtues 7. No Freebie points. No Ability over three. (The Free dot from Character Trope can bring a 3 to a 4 however) Character Tropes: The Althlete (Claimed: Cory) Character ideas: Basketball, Tennis or Track and Field player. Free Dot: Athletics OR Intimidation Merits/Flaws: Choose up to 3 points in Physical merits. Choose an equal number of mental flaws. The Brain (Claimed: Robert) Character ideas: Anthropologist, Chemist, Biology or Computer Science major. Free Dot: Academics OR Computers OR Medicine OR Science Merits/Flaws: Choose up to 3 points in Mental merits. Choose an equal number of Physical flaws. The Freak (NPC) Character ideas: Slacker, Stoner, Hipster, new ager Free Dot: Streetwise OR Occult Merits/Flaws: Oracular Ability (Dreams and visions), 3 Points in social flaws The Rebel (Claimed: Dana) Character ideas: Punker, criminal, lead guitarist in a band Free Dot: Streetwise OR Intimadation OR Larceny Merits/Flaws: Up to 3 points in merits from any list. Up to 3 points in social flaws. Mr/Ms Popularity ''' Character ideas: Frat boy/girl, Head of a clique, Rich kid, Super attractive Free Dot: Etiquette OR Leadership OR Performance Merits/Flaws: Natural Leader (1) and up to 2 more points in merits from any list. May choose flaws from any list '''The Innocent (Claimed: Russel) Character ideas: Naive small towner, Devoutly religious Free Dot: Empathy OR Awareness Merits/Flaws: Sanctity (2) and up to 1 point in any merit. Must choose at least 2 points in flaws from any area. Merits and flaws must balance out in points. Story: Our tragedy begins on Wednesday, March 8th, 2011 on the Campus of the University of New Orleans, when the students find themselves in total blackness, and then...the screams begin. Lance was in the parking lot when the darkness fell, he was with Mellisa Shannon, a cheerleader. As they ran, hand in hand he felt her arm go limp. He quickly discovered that it was no longer connected to her body. Then he smelled chloroform as someone pressed a hand to his mouth. Robert Lee was leaving a seminar on Hermetic Magic theory and pagan iconography when he too was attacked in the darkness. The others fell at nearly the same time. -------------- They each woke in different but very similar rooms, handcuffed to the wooden frame of a bed. The rooms were dark and musty with the windows boarded over. Next to each bed was a small metal roll top desk. Lance managed to break his cuffs free from the frame and checked his desk, it was empty. He broke off a club from the frame and left his room, thinking it was some frat prank. He heard screaming from another room down the hall. Inside that room he found Lindsey. She was terrified. He freed her and they found a .38 special inside her desk, without bullets. They heard a scream and a thump and went to investigate! Derek woke up and heard Stu cursing and thumping, trying to break free. Once he does he moves to help Derek. Stu found three blue pills. He takes one of them, assuming as well that it's some sort of fraternity prank. Derek found a small knife. They hear a noise and move to investigate. Robert Lee and Beth woke up in rooms next to each other. She managed to pick her handcuff lock while he broke free from his. She found two bullets in her desk while he found a small saw. She tries her window but discovers she can't make herself touch it. She notes strange markings surrounding the window. They met in the hall and saw stairs in front of their rooms. They start running down and the railing gives way, causing Beth to fall three stories. Robert Lee continues down to help her. --------------- Robert Lee makes it down and tries to help Beth. They try the front door but find themselves unable to approach it. They try the door again, this time Robert Lee forces himself to get closer. When he does he convulses into a siezure. The door opens then and they see a blonde woman with short hair holding someone that they recognize as a professor from their school. She bites a chunk of flesh from his shoulder and throws him inside. The door slams shut again. The others make their ways down the stairs as well, Derek hurting himself as the step breaks under him. ---------------- The group realizes they are inside of what seems to be an abandoned hotel. They compare items and Lance takes the bullets from Beth, adding them to the gun he takes from Lindsey. The start investigating with the bar and resturaunt. They find an old menu, showing the name of Hotel Deveroux. They hear a booming voice from above, cleary using a bullhorn. "Welcome, at least one of you may survive until morning. The one who does may have the pleasure of living at least one more night. You may attempt to work together, or against one another..as you see fit. But only one of you will be alive when the sun rises." then a dry laugh "May the odds be ever in your favor". They investigate the Kitchen and the storeroom. A crazed man with a meat cleaver runs out of it and towards Berth. Lance gets his attention and is slashed with the weapon. He manages to grab him though. The guy breaks free however and tries to renew his attack, Lance pulls out the gun and shoots him in the right eye. The man falls over. Dead. University of New Orleans.jpg|University of New Orleans Enhanced-buzz-19019-1260903206-0.jpg|Crazed Ghoul Hotel Deverou.jpg|Hotel Deverou hope.jpg|Blonde Attacker Starring! Professor Charles Macdonald 57 years old Literature Professor Married 4 children Traits: Caregiver End: Ripped in half with Wolf Claws. ' ' freak Stewart "Stu" Medclaff 23 year old Philosophy major Born in London Plays guitar in the band "Coffee Enema" Traits: Bravo End: Disembowlment. rebel Beth McManus 24 year old working on her Masters in Fine Arts Broke up with her boyfriend Tommy Shaw two weeks ago Tends bar at ''Secrets'' Traits: Caregiver End: Beaten down with a car antenna. Captured. ' ' ' ''athlete '''Lance Peters Quarterback on the Privateers and is being scouted by several major teams Is known for being a bit of an adrenaline junky Traits: Thrillseeker End: Leg ripped off by a wolf. ms. popularity Lindsey Bronson 22 year old working on a degree in Marketing Member of Zeta Tau Alpha Started dating Tommy Shaw just over two weeks ago Traits: Competitor End: Ran down and eaten by wolf. Innocent Robert Lee 23 year old Philosophy Student Attended Seminary school before dropping out to enroll at UNO ''' '''Is from Detroit and looks like a younger Marshall Mathers Traits: Caregiver End: Escaped! Memory altered by Harlequin brain Derek Reed 22 year old Microbiology student specializing in infectious diseases Is a native to New Orleans Once spent an entire weekend marathoning the Star Wars/Harry Potter/Lord of the rings. Some say he still hasn't recovered. Traits: Caregiver 'End: Axed and beaten down. Limbs removed, ghouled and stuffed inside a large bird cage. '